Hanna and Paige
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna / Paige friendship semi AU story. Rated M for raw language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna and Paige**

 **Hanna Marin is now finally 18. The past 6 months has been very hard for her. First she lost Caleb and then she was forced to move away from Rosewood, leaving her best friends Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison behind while she herself ends up in Miami, Florida.**

Yes, Miami isn't a bad place, but Hanna simply doesn't feel at home here. She's got no friends here and her mom's forced her to take a job since she failed to get good enough results on her high school finals to get into college.

About 4 weeks ago, Hanna managed to get a job at a pizza shack half a block from the apartment she share with her mom. Hanna hate her job, but her mom told her that if she didn't start to work to bring in some cash, she'd put Hanna into a pre-college school and that is something Hanna is even less happy about than being forced to have a job.

"Shit, fucking crap." mumbles Hanna as she arrive at work on a Monday morning. She switch from her nomal clothes into her waitress uniform.

"Yo! Pizza-slut, can I have a huge damn pizza with a truck-load of bacon?" says a fat drunk man who seem to be about 45 years old.

"I'm no slut, man and I don't think you should be here, being so fuckin' drunk." says Hanna in anger.

"Miss Marin, the man's our guest. Be nice! Don't forget that the customer's always right." says Mrs Annica Devon, Hanna's 27 year old boss.

"Yes, Mrs Devon...sorry." says Hanna.

"So what do you want, sir?" says Hanna as she walk over to the fat man.

"Like I told you, a huge pizza with tons of bacon...and throw on extra onions too, baby." says the fat man as he try to grab Hanna's left boob.

"Hands off my tits, ya perv!" says Hanna in anger.

"Chill, sweetie. I just wanted to touch your adorable love-pillows a bit. Don't be a freakin' wimp." says the fat man.

"I am never a wimp!" says Hanna as she slap the man in the face.

"That's not what I want." says the fat man.

The fat man pull up Hanna's skirt and unzip his own pants and get ready to rape Hanna.

"Stop that, fat freak! She's my buddy." says a voice suddenly.

Hanna hasn't heard that voice in a while, but she know who it belong to. It belong to none other than Paige McCullers, Emily's former girlfriend.

Paige use a powerful karate-kick to knock out the fat man.

"Nobody mess with any friend of mine." says Paige in a hard tone.

"Paige? OMG, never though I'd see you again." says Hanna with a huge bright smile.

"Han, didn't know you live in Miami now. Cool." says Paige.

Hanna and Paige hug each other.

"It's mom's fault that I'm here. She got a job here sp we had to leave good old Rosewood." says Hanna.

"Nice. That means you and I get to meet again. Uh...how's Em doin'...?" says Paige.

"She's happy. Alison and her are dating now, but she still miss you. She still think of you as a friend." says Hanna.

"What about the whole A-thing?" says Paige.

"That's over now. A is in prison so no one needs to worry about that anymore." says Hanna.

"Good." says Paige.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you again. I have no other friends here in Miami." says Hanna.

"Neither do I. Cool that you're here." says Paige. "I've missed you and the girls."

"Why didn't you stay in Rosewood then?" says Hanna.

"I just couldn't do that. Too much pain and sadness and Em and me needed some time apart." says Paige.

"I understand. You might not like it, but like I said, Em is dating Ali now." says Hanna.

"It's okay. I've moved on. I knew that Em didn't wanna continue dating me since she didn't call, txt or e-mail me." says Paige.

"You're still her buddy. She told me that when she called last week." says Hanna. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No. I'm single. After moving on from Em, it's been too much for me to date another girl." says Paige. "What about your love life? Still dating Caleb?"

"No, he..." says Hanna as she cry a bit. "Caleb...is...dead..."

"Aww! What happened...?" says Paige.

"It was one of the last days before we managed to defeat -A..." says Hanna. "Caleb and I were out camping in the woods, recreating our first time together when suddenly -A showed up with a gun. I was the target, but my brave Caleb saved my life. He took the bullet in my place. It hit his heart. He died in my arms. When I got him to the hospital it was too late. He was there for me, all the way until the end. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead."

"You can at least be glad that he did really love you with his sould, mind and heart, otherwise he hadn't taken a bullet for you." says Paige.

"I know, but I miss him so much." says Hanna.

"I understand, Han." says Paige.

"Hanna, get back to work!" screams Mrs Devon.

"Yes, Mrs Devon. Sorry..." says Hanna. "Paige, duty calls..."

"Okay. Meet me by the ice cream stand in the park at lunch." says Paige.

"Yeah, See ya there." says Hanna.

"Hanna, help me to tie this fat perv up so he won't escape before the cops get here." says Mrs Devon.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Mrs Devon and Hanna drag the fat man behind the counter and into a room where they tie him to a chair.

"Thanks, Hanna. Now go back out there, more customers might need you." says Mrs Devon.

"Yes, Mrs Devon." says Hanna.

5 hours later.

Hanna switch into her normal clothes before she goes to the park.

Once she get to the ice cream stand in park, she sees Paige waiting for her.

"Hi, Hanna." says Paige with a smile.

"Hi, Paige." says Hanna, smiling too.

"I'm glad you decided to come here." says Paige.

"I really wanted to, you're my buddy." says Hanna. "You have a job?"

"Yeah. I work as assistant swim-coach at Miami Sunshine High School." says Paige.

"Not much of a surprise. You're the best swimmer I've ever seen, other than Em, of course."

"Em was always the better swimmer than me, but that's okay. I knew that I could never beat her." says Paige.

"Em is amazing. She's the star and captain of the Stanford Cardinal swim-team now." says Hanna.

"I would have guessed that. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left so I could go to Stanford with her, but no matter how much I did love Emily there was no way I could stay in Rosewood. I just had to leave." says Paige.

"What happened to your parents?" says Hanna.

"They moved to mom's cousin in Boston." says Paige.

"Oh, okay." says Hanna.

"I could have gone with them, but Boston's never been one of my favorite places." says Paige.

"You needed some you-time, I get it. I need that too, but mom's gotten so damn strict. She barely let me out of her sight. I'm surprised she doesn't have a security guard follow me around." says Hanna.

"I don't think she'd ever do that. It would be weird." says Paige.

"Totally weird. I'm glad you're here in Miami. It's been lonely without any friends." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Paige.

"Now we have each other though. You and me, two friends reunited her in sunny Miami." says Paige.

"Yeah, that's so nice!" says Hanna, all childish.

"You're still the same old Hanna-Boo as before I left Rosewood." says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"And you're the same old Paige as you've been since you and Em started dating." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yeah, only less insecure and more confident as a lesbian." says Paige.

"True...and I'm more confident too, sort of..." says Hanna.

"You've always seemed confident. At least in my opinion." says Paige.

"I had to act a bit more badass than I was so that people wouldn't bully me and such. On the inside I'm not as cool and sexy as I may appear." says Hanna.

"Oh, I had no idea." says Paige.

"Well, it's not like I love to tell people how weak I really am so not many know it." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, my friend, you are not weak. You are strong and one of the coolest chicks I know, aside from Emily." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Paige. You're cool like much too." says Hanna.

"I try to be." says Paige.

Hanna turn to the girl at the ice cream stand and says "Two small vanilla ice creams, please."

"Okay. Here ya go." says the girl as she give Hanna 2 ice creams.

"Shouldn't I pay for those?" says Hanna.

"No. You're friends with Paige so free ice cream for you."

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome. Any friend of Paige is a friend of me."

"Here, girl." says Hanna as she hands one of the ice creams to Paige.

Hanna and Paige walk away together as they eat their ice creams.

"Do you still keep in touch with Em, Spence, Aria and Ali...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course. I call, e-mail and txt them often." says Hanna.

"I should have too, but it was too painful to do so." says Paige.

"It's okay. We all still think of you as our buddy." says Hanna.

"That's cool. I think of you guys as my friends as well." says Paige.

"Cute! Paige, you're so fucking sweet." says Hanna. "I can see why Em was in love with you."

"Awww! Thanks, Hanna." says Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Hanna, you're so funny." says Paige.

"Thanks!" says a happy Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, you're late for work! Again!" says Ashley Marin as she enter Hanna's bedroom.

"Mom! What the fuck? I had such a cute dream about Caleb and me having sex." says Hanna, half awake.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, you can dream your perverted dreams another time. Now you gotta hurry to work, unless you want to get fired." says Ashley.

"Damn!" says Hanna.

Hanna slowly get up and put on her jeans and a random tank top.

She then quickly brush her teeth, pee and drink a frew drops of coffee and then hurry to work.

When she get to work and start to change into uniform, Mrs Devon says in anger "Hanna Marin, you're late! You better have a fuckin' good reason why."

"I overslept..." says Hanna in a weak tone, looking like a shy 6 year old kid who is late for school.

"Fuck it, Miss Marin! You better start being on time or ya gotta start searchin' for another job." says Mrs Devon.

"Uh...as you wish." says Hanna.

"Okay. Now, get to work, lazy girl." says Mrs Devon.

Hanna who doesn't want any more trouble, does what she is told.

"Yes, Mrs Devon..." says Hanna.

Hanna walk out into the main part of the restaurant.

"Yo! Girl with the sexy ass, get me a pizza with a tone of nice fat sauce and a lot of spicy bacon." says a drunk man who seem to be the same age as Hanna.

"Yes, sir." says Hanna, trying to act nice.

Hanna leave and return 10 minutes later with the man's pizza.

"Here, sir." says Hanna as she place the pizza in front of the man.

"Thanks, baby! How much?" says the drunk man.

"20 bucks." says Hanna.

"Thanks! Here ya go."

The drunk man gives Hanna 20 $.

"Thanks, sir." says Hanna.

Hanna smile, trying to seem happy and then goes to next customer.

"Hanna, good job." says Mrs Devon to Hanna 20 minutes later when Hanna return to the kitchen.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I want a pizza with mixed tropical fruit, please." says a smooth female voice from out in the restaurant.

"Hanna, we have another customer." says Mrs Devon.

"Okay." says Hanna as she walk out into the restaurant again.

"Hi, can I have a pizza with tropical fruit...?" says a girl with red hair. She seem to be the same age as Hanna.

"Sure." says Hanna with a smile, happy to see a friendly nice female customer instead of a perverted man.

Hanna leave and return 10 minutes later with a pizza for the girl.

"Here's your pizza." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says the girl as she give Hanna 20 $.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Paige, do you want a pizza?" says Hanna when Paige enter the pizza shack.

"No, thanks. I'm here to ask if you wanna come and hang out with me at my place tonight." says Paige.

"Mmm, sounds fun. The answer's yes." says Hanna.

"Awesome. See you tonight, Han." says Paige.

"Yeah!" says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Okay. See ya." says Paige as she leave.

"Hanna, get to work." says Mrs Devon.

"Yes, Mrs Devon..." says Hanna.

Hanna serve the customers.

2.5 hours later, Hanna get her lunch break.

She eat a few slices of pizza.

"This would taste much better on a movie night with Emily..." thinks Hanna.

"Hanna, what would you feel about making some more money?" says Mrs Devon.

"I'd love that, but how?" says Hanna.

"You could work Saturday nights. There's a lot of customers then so an extra chick for those times would be awesome, especially since Nina is still sick." says Mrs Devon.

"Thanks, but no thanks. No way that I'll ever spend my only sexy night of the week working here. Saturday nights are my time for masturbating to free online porn." says Hanna.

"Uh, too much information, girl." says Mrs Devon.

"C'mon, sex is natural and I have a high sex drive." says Hanna.

"Please, Miss Marin. Since my husband ended up in wheelchair 4 years ago, I've not gotten a really badass fuck so no talk about sex. It just reminds me that I haven't had any dick in me in such a long time." says Mrs Devon.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

Mrs Devon leave the room.

Hanna finish her lunch.

Hanna's phone beeps.

"Hanna-Boo speaking..."

"Hi, Han. It's Emily."

"Hi, Em. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in and see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Em. You have no idea who I met a few days ago."

"Can you tell me?"

"Paige McCullers."

"You've met Paige?"

"Oh yeah! She live here in Miami."

"That's cool. Say hi from me."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

4 hours later.

"I wish you hi from Em. She called me earlier." says Hanna.

"Awww! So sweet of her." says Paige.

"Yeah. Em's dating Ali, but she still care about you as a friend." says Hanna.

"That's so nice." says Paige.

"Em is a sweetie. Always being so adorable." says Hanna.

"Em can be badass too. She went into a karate fight with -A to protect me, remember?" says Paige.

"Oh yeah! She can be badass if it is to keep the people she care about safe from danger." says Hanna.

"Exactly." says Paige.

"You should call Em sometime." says Hanna.

"Maybe..." says Paige. "It would be awkward now that I'm no longer her babe."

"You're still her friend though. She'd like hearing from you." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but it's still awkward. Em's got another babe now. Alison." says Paige.

"That's true." says Hanna. "I know that Em would still like to get a call from you. She still think of you as a friend, she's said so herself. Trust me."

"Okay. I'll call her later." says Paige.

"Yay! Go Paige!" says Hanna as she jump up and down in joy as if she was a little kindergarten kid.

"Hanna Marin, as childish as ever." says Paige with a friendly cute smile.

"Paige McCullers, as nice and cool as ever." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Paige.

"Let's go get coffee." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

5 hours later.

Paige sit on the couch in her apartment. She has her iPhone 6 in her hand and she is about to call a number she hasn't called in a year.

"C'mon, McCullers! Be strong. You're just about to call Emily Fields. It's nothing to be scared about. Do it. Don't be a wimp." says Paige to herself.

Paige call Emily's number.

"Hi, this is Emily."

"Em, this is...this is...uh..."

Paige is very nervous.

"Paige! What an adorable surprise. I was just about to get lunch."

"Sorry that I call you like this, Em."

"No problem, PM."

"I heard from Hanna that you're dating Ali now."

"It's true. Sorry. You and decided to end our romantic relationship so I thought I was free to date someone else and..."

"No fear, Em. It's cool. I've moved on and I'm glad you've done so too."

"Okay. Nice. Have you found a new girl...?"

"Not yet, but I'm kinda searching. I hope I find someone who is as cool and cute as you are."

"I wish you the best of luck, girl. Have an adorable day. Bye."

"Bye, Em."

Paige ends the phone-call.

"Wow! That wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought...nice." says Paige.

The next day.

"Paige, did you do it...?" says Hanna.

"Uh..." says Paige.

"I meant if you called Em." says Hanna.

"Oh, you weren't talkin' about...? Yes, I did." says Paige. "She seemed happy to hear from me."

"Told you so!" says Hanna with a huge sexy smile.

"Yeah, you did. Score, Hanna 1, Paige 0." says Paige.

"And the sexy Han Marin scores again! Ooooohhh yeah!" says a happy Hanna as she pump her fist in the air.

"Hanna, see you tonight. My lunch break is almost over." says Paige.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight in the park." says Hanna.

"Yeah, see ya." says Paige.

Hanna smile and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm, so cool I am." mumbles a happy Hanna.

6.5 hours later, Hanna arrive at the park.

"Hi, Han." says Paige when Hanna get to the bench by the pond.

"Hi, Paige." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna wear a white sexy summer-dress.

"No need to dress up like that for me. Jeans and t-shirt is okay." says Paige who herself wear just a simple black t-shirt and blue denim skinny jeans.

"I wanted to look sensual and sexy." says Hanna. "After I lost Caleb, I haven't had the opportunity to wear something erotic."

"Okay." says Paige.

"I'm so happy to have you as my friend here in Miami." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna. I'm happy to have you as a friend too." says Paige.

"Miami is beautiful, right?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, it is, but I miss Rosewood sometimes." says Paige.

"So do I. No matter how wonderful this city is, Rosewood is still the only place I think of as my home." says Hanna. "In the future I hope to move back."

"Me too." says Paige.

"What was it like to graduate high school along a bunch of kids you barely even knew?" says Hanna.

"Kinda weird. I would much rather have graduated side by side with Em, you and the girls." says Paige.

"Cute! We missed you on graduation day." says Hanna. "Em in particular."

"I know, but I had too much pain and sadness in me to stay in Rosewood at the time, but like I said, one very beautiful day I shall once more set foot in the town of Rosewood, never to leave again." says Paige.

"Wow! You're quite the poem-writer." says Hanna.

"Anyone can say cute things if they come from the bottom of the heart." says Paige.

"The only time poems float out of my mouth is when I have an orgasm." says Hanna.

"Dirty talk isn't poems, Hanna." says Paige.

"Obviously you've never heard my dirty talk." says Hanna. "When I cum I speak a lot of awesome words."

"If you say so..." says Paige.

"Paige, you'd love my dirty talk. It's so cool." says Hanna.

"Let's talk about something else..." says Paige, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure, but first, please tell me about your and Em's dirty talk." says Hanna.

"We really didn't talk much in bed." says Paige.

"Oh yeah...? Em's told me a different story. I wanna hear you talk about it though." says Hanna.

"Please, don't force me to." says Paige.

"Okay. Sorry." says Hanna.

"Are you happy with being a pizza shack waitress?" says Paige.

"No. Most customers are drunk perverted men who are more interested in touching my private parts then eating a good pizza." says Hanna.

"I like my job." says Paige.

"I'm happy for you." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"What part of Em's body did you like more than all the others? Boobs? Legs? Ass?" says Hanna.

"Legs. Emily's legs are divine." says Paige.

"That's funny. I always imagined you being into boobs." says Hanna.

"I prefer legs. Boobs are a close second though." says Paige.

"Okay. I understand." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I also like Em's voice. It just makes me feel safe and calm." says Paige. "And she has very seductive eyes."

"Em is a true beauty. She's timeless, like Sophia Loren." says Hanna.

"What a random thing that you'd mention Sophia Loren. She happen to be Em's personal style idol of all times." says Paige.

"Really? I didn't know that. Cool." says Hanna.

"Wow! Kinda surprised that you didn't know." says Paige.

"I'm kinda a goof. Sometimes I forget things easy." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Paige with a cute smirk.

"I'm good at shopping though." says Hanna.

"Yeah, totally." says Paige.

"I'm proud of my skills as a power shopper." says Hanna. "Shopping's my only talent."

"No, it's not. You're also good at fashion, make-up and sex." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Hanna with a cute sweet smile.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

"You're so nice." says Hanna in a soft friendly tone.

"Thanks. I'm doing my best to be a sweetie." says Paige.

"And it works." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so." says Paige.

"It's true." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Hanna, you're finally gonna get away from the pizza place. I've found you a brand new job." says Paige.

"Cool. What is it...?" says Hanna.

"Amore La Style, the fashion store, needs a new fashion-expert and you'd be absolutely perfect for that." says Paige.

"Wow! That sounds so awesome." says Hanna.

"Let's go talk to Mrs Laura DeMarco, the owner of Amore La Style." says Paige. "No fear, she's nice."

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Mrs DeMarco is very sweet." says Paige.

25 minutes later in Amore La Style fashion store.

"Mrs DeMarco, this is my friend Hanna Marin that I told you about." says Paige.

"Welcome, Miss Marin. I'm Laura DeMarco and this is my store. Paige has told me that you have a love for fashion. Is that true?" says Mrs DeMarco.

"Yes, it's true. I totally love fashion." says Hanna.

"Let's see what you know. Who designed...this?" says Mrs DeMarco, pointing to a random dress.

"Easy! That's a Caitlin Regalis dress." says Hanna. "Bekka Morris wore it for New York fashion week."

"Correct." says Mrs DeMarco with a smile and then points towards another dress. "And...this one?"

"It was designed by Sarah Eagle." says Hanna.

"Correct. You are good at this." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I told you that Hanna is a fashion girl." says Paige.

"You were right, Paige." says Mrs DeMarco.

Mrs Demarco asks Hanna some more questions and 15 minutes later, Hanna is officially employed as the new fashion-expert at Amore La Style.

"You'll begin next week." says Mrs DeMarco. "I look forward to having you as my new fashion-expert, Miss Marin. And also, thanks to you Paige for finding Miss Marin for me."

"I'm sure I will love working here." says a happy Hanna.

"It was a pleasure." says Paige.

Hanna and Paige leave the store.

"Thanks for finding such a cool job for me, Paige." says Hanna.

"No problem, girl. I'm glad to help. You're my buddy." says Paige.

"Awwww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Han." says Paige.

"Mmm, sexy." says Hanna.

"Is this turning you on?" says Paige.

"No. I'm just joking around." says Hanna.

"Oh, okay..." says Paige.

"Don't worry. I'm not a lesbian." says Hanna.

"I know. You're very straight. Or boy crazy...that's what Em once said that you are." says Paige.

"Em? I wouldn't expect her to call me that. It's more of an Alison-thing." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but it was Em. I'm sure." says Paige.

"Okay. Em is amazing though." says Hanna.

"Oh yeah! Em's super cool." says Paige.

"Wanna go get coffee?" says Hanna.

"Sure." says Paige.

The next day.

"Hanna, you haven't smiled like you do now since we left Rosewood." says a happy Ashley.

"Mom, that's 'cause Paige actually live here in Miami and she helped me get a better job." says Hanna, being happy too.

"Aww! That's really good. I'm glad you have a friend again and that you've found a job you like." says Ashley with a sweet smile.

"It's so fuckin' cool that Paige is around for me here as a link to my old life back in good ol' Rosewood. Sure, she's not Aria, but she's totally sweet and very cool so it's more than fine." says Hanna.

"No such words, Hanna." says Ashley.

"What words?" says Hanna confused.

"You used the word 'fucking'..." says Ashely.

"Oh...sorry." says Hanna.

"It's okay, actually. I sometimes use bad words too." says Ashely with a smile.

"Yeah, you do. Words like 'dildo' and 'assfuck' for example." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Ashley. "I do use those words every now and then. When I'm angry or horny."

"See you later, mom. I promised Paige to have lunch with her." says Hanna.

"Okay. Have fun, sweetie." says Ashley.

Hanna grab her purse and walk out onto the street.

"La la la, how sexy and cute me is." sings a happy Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes later, Hanna get to Red Ruby's Diner where Paige is waiting for her.

"Hi, girl." says Hanna with a huge sexy smile.

"Hanna, nice to see you." says Paige.

Paige and Hanna take their seats at a small table by the windows facing the street.

"Ladies, welcome to Red Ruby's. So what do you want to eat today?" says a waitress, named Karen. At least that's the name on her name-tag.

"I'll have a big spicy burger and a medium beer please." says Paige.

"And I'd like a big vego burger and a huge glass of apple juice, thanks." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Karen as she walk away.

"Looking forward to start your new job next week?" says Paige.

"Yeah, very much so. It's gonna be awesome." says Hanna.

"I hope so." says Paige.

"Do you ever regret breaking up with Emily?" says Hanna.

"Not really. I did love her very much, but both she and I know that breaking up was the right thing to do." says Paige. "I miss making love to her though. She was always so sweet and gentle."

"Aren't all lesbians sweet...?" says Hanna.

"I wouldn't know. Emily is the only girl I've done it with." says Paige.

"Oh, okay." says Hanna.

"Emily is the first and only person I've ever had sex with." says Paige.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"My first was Caleb and let me tell you, he knew how to pleasure a girl. Natural talent, for sure. His schlong was totally wonderful." says Hanna.

"Too much information, Miss Marin..." says Paige.

"Oh...sorry." says Hanna.

"Have you found any new guy?" says Paige.

"No. Since I moved here I haven't had time to date anybody. I'd love to find a new sexy man though." says Hanna.

"There are plenty of guys here in Miami. I'm sure one of them would be good for you." says Paige.

"I might try to date again by the summer." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Summer is the season of love." says Hanna.

"Usually that's spring...not summer." says Paige.

"Right. Me is such a goof..." says Hanna, laughing a bit.

"Hanna, you're so funny." says Paige as she laugh too.

"Thank you!" says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Han." says Paige.

The next week on Monday.

Hanna smile with joy when she arrive at her new job.

She wear a sexy red satin top and tight leather pants.

"Hi, Hanna! Welcome. Let me show you around the store." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Okay. Let's begin...over here we have all the new Italian dresses in the 1000 $ and above price-range. Next to them we have the French leather clothes along with some bags and such." says Mrs DeMarco.

"I understand. Italian stuff, leather stuff from France and some bags. I got it." says Hanna.

"Good. Here on the other side of the room we have Spanish dresses, satin clothes from Japan and usually Greek stuff, but right now everything Greek is sold out. I expect a delivery of some custom-made Greek jackets and pants by the end of next week. Over here we have leather jackets from the brand new Stella Darwin collection and some nice tights, also from Stella's collection. Next to that are all of our 70s inspired outfits and to the left of that are latex dresses, white denim stuff and some things from Rowena Hampson's spring-collection and what's left of the Anne Zy winter-collection." says Mrs DeMarco. "With me so far?"

"Oh yeah! Me got it." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Alright. Up on the second floor we have German clothes, Swedish clothes and custom-made bags as well as shoes and underwear." says Mrs DeMarco. "That's all. Your job is to answer questions from our customers, give them advice and that sort of things."

"I understand. I'm ready." says Hanna.

"Perfect. Let's open the store for the day." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Okay." says Hanna as she put the 'Open' sign in the window and unlock the front door.

20 minutes later, the day's first customers enter the store. Two girls who seem to be 15 years old and also lesbians, since they hold hands and look at each other with sensuality in their eyes.

"Welcome to Amore La Style. I'm Hanna Marin, how can I help you?" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"We want sexy underwear." says one of the girls.

"Then follow me to the second floor." says Hanna.

Hanna lead the 2 girls upstairs to the second part of the store.

"Over here we have underwear." says Hanna. "How about something in leather? Such as this new pus-up bra by Mary Gaeldio. It's made of the finest Italian leather. These panties from the new Kate Barker collection look good along with it."

"Nice idea. Let us try that on." says one of the girls.

"You can do that here." says Hanna as she show them a changing room.

"Thanks." says the girls.

Hanna hands them the clothes and they go into the changing room.

After about 6 minutes they come back out.

"We'll take these." says one of the girls.

"I'm glad you do." says Hanna. "Sweet that my advice was of help for you, ladies."

"You truly helped us." says the girls.

"My pleasure." says Hanna.

The girls go back downstairs, pay for the clothes and leave the store.

"Good job, Miss Marin." says Mrs DeMarco when Hanna return from the second floor.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Here comes another customer." says Mrs DeMarco when she sees a woman enter the store. She seem to be about 25 years old.

"Hi, may I help you? I'm Hanna, fashion-expert here at Amore La Style." says Hanna.

"My name's Eva Carter and I want a sexy leather jacket to wear when I ride motorbikes with my man." says the woman.

"Alright, we have these in black, pink or army green, from the new Stella Darwin collection." says Hanna.

"No red...?" says Eva.

"Doesn't seem like it. Just give me a moment to ask the boss." says Hanna.

"Sure. Of course." says Eva with a smile.

Hanna walk over to Mrs DeMarco and says "She wants a red leather jacket, do we have that?"

"No, Hanna. All the colors we have are on the display." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna walk back to Eva.

"We don't have any red leather jackets. These colors here are what we have right now." says Hanna.

"Okay. I'll go with a...black one then." says Eva.

"This would look totally cool on you. It's a high end limited edition top quality leather jacket by Stella Darwin and it is lined in neon-green silk and has a zipper plated in real 24 gold and a pair of blue gemstones on the collar." says Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! Nice design." says Eva with a sweet smile.

"I know. Actually I was thinking of getting one myself. It's so cool." says Hanna.

"If I don't walk out of the store with one of these I'm gonna hate myself for weeks so I take it." says Eva.

"Good choice. Here ya go. You can pay over there by the desk." says Hanna.

"Thanks for your help." says Eva.

"Just doing my job." says Hanna with a cute smirk.

By the end of the work-day.

"Well done, Hanna. I can tell you that your first day here at my store has been a great success." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna. "I've had fun."

"I'm glad you enjoy it here. You clearly know your stuff and you're good at dealing with customers." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Well. what can I say? I love fashion." says Hanna.

"That's what I like to hear. See ya tomorrow." says Mrs DeMarco with a friendly sweet smile.

"Yeah, see ya." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna and Paige eat ice cream in Paige's apartment.

"So, Hanna-Boo, how was your first day your new cool job?" says Paige.

"It was fuckin' awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

"I'm happy for you, girl." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Paige. Such a sweet buddy ya are." says Hanna.

"I'm trying to be." says Paige.

"Do you stay in touch with your parents?" says Hanna.

"Sure. Mom and I talk on Skype once a week, usually on Sundays." says Paige.

"So cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"You're so damn cute." says Paige with a friendly smile.

"I'm a good looking woman, but not even close to being as hot as Emily." says Paige.

"Oh, you're hot too, just in another way." says Hanna.

"Aww. Thanks." says Paige.

"Let me tell you, if I was a lesbian I'd be asking you out and plant one on you right here and now." says Hanna. "I'm not though. I'm straight."

"Well, thanks. That was a lot of high praise to a gay-girl from a straight girl." says a happy Paige.

"Awww! You're totally so welcome, girl." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're so funny." says Paige with a small friendly laugh. "I love your sense of humor."

"And I love your sense of humor too." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige with a huge bright smile.

"No problem." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, did you enjoy yesterday...first day on your new job?" says Ashley.

"Oh yeah!" says a happy Hanna. "I love my new job soooo much."

"I'm glad you do. Eat breakfast and then go to work, Hanna. You don't wanna be late on your second day." says Ashley.

Hanna nod. She then eat a quick breakfast and then head to work.

"Welcome, Hanna. Nice that you're on time." says Mrs DeMarco when Hanna arrive at work.

"Of course I'm on time. I love this job. This is the best job I've ever had." says Hanna.

"That's good. Let's go up to the second floor, a delivery of many new dressed arrived this morning. I need your help to put them into the displays." says Mrs DeMarco.

At the same time, Paige eat breakfast and watch morning-news on TV.

"Mmm, bacon and eggs." says Paige. "And hot black coffee."

7 hours later.

"Wanna go get lunch?" says Hanna.

"Sure." says Paige. "We can go to Diego's, they've got the best pasta in Miami, in my opinion."

"Good idea." says Hanna with a smile.

"You love food." says Paige.

"I do, but I also make sure to not eat too much. I never wanna go back to Hefty Hanna again." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Sort of speaking about that, what are Alison doing these days?" says Paige.

"She goes to college in LA. She study law there." says Hanna.

"Oh, that's unexpected. I didn't know she was interested in that." says Paige.

"Neither did anyone else. It was quite a surprise when she told us." says Hanna.

"I can imagine." says Paige.

"I'm not in college 'casue I fucked up on my high school finals. Why aren't you in college?" says Hanna.

"I should have been, but McLeod University kicked me out when they found out that I'm gay..." says Paige.

"What...? They kicked you out for that...? That's cruel and wrong! No one does that to a buddy of mine." says Hanna.

"It's okay. I love working so it's no big deal." says Paige.

"Oh, cool." says Hanna.

Paige and Hanna walk along the beach to Diego's.

"Paige, how do you deal with downstairs-issues?" says Hanna.

"What?" says Paige confused.

"What do you when you're horny?" says Hanna.

"Oh...uh, dildo. I have a...dildo." says Paige. "Em gave it to me for my 17th birthday."

"Wow! That's so damn cool." says Hanna.

"Thanks...I think..." says Paige.

"I have a dildo too." says Hanna.

"Not much of a surprise." says Paige.

"Why? Do you think I'm a sex-crazy woman?" says Hanna.

"Just a little bit sex-crazy. And that's okay. You can like sex if you want to. It's nothing wrong about that." says Paige.

"Thanks. You're a true buddy." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Hanna gives Paige a light friendly spank on the butt.

"Any real buddy of mine gets one of those." says Hanna.

"Oh...so Aria, Spencer and Emily...?" says Paige.

"Yup!" says Hanna. "All of them, even Alison."

"Okay..." says Paige.

"Is swimming still your thing?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. I still swim a lot." says Paige.

"Nice." says Hanna. "I could never be a swimmer 'cause I'm a lazy butt. My energy only works for shopping."

"Well, not everyone can be like Em and me." says Paige.

"I know." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Sometimes I wish I was in a bit more shape." says Hanna.

"No fear, Hanna. You're in good shape, trust me." says Paige.

"Awwww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Hanna, do we have any Joslyn Hawkins jeans left in stock?" says Mrs DeMarco.

"No, but I placed an order for more of those this morning." says Hanna.

"Perfect." says Mrs DeMarco.

"You can count on me, boss." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Mrs DeMarco.

"I've also e-mailed Tanya La Cinc and requested some outfits from her custom-line." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Anything else you want me to do?" says Hanna.

"Not at the moment. Help any customers as they show up. Otherwise there's nothing that can't wait." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna smile and take a seat on a couch in the store.

"Awww! Me is so cute." thinks Hanna to herself.

10 minutes later.

"Hanna, we have a customer." says Mrs DeMarco.

"Yes, boss." says Hanna.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for a sexy dress for prom." says a girl as she walk up to Hanna.

The girl seems to be 17.

"Sure. Perhaps something in black satin? We have this dress by Tanya La Cinc." says Hanna.

"Maybe a bit too sex. I'm 17..." says the girl.

"Oh, let's check over here then. This dress was designed by Mariah DeBrenau." says Hanna. "It's made of the finest satin and even has a small diamond at the center of the waist."

"Aww! Beautiful. How much?" says the girl.

"1700 bucks." says Hanna.

"That's a lot, but I want that dress a lot so...okay. I'll take it." says the girl.

"Good choice. I'm sure your boyfriend will think you look hot." says Hanna.

"Not boyfriend, my girlfriend...me is a lesbian." says the girl.

"I understand. That's cool. Some of my best friends are lesbians." says Hanna. "Love who you love. That's awesome."

"Thanks." says the girl.

4 days later.

"Hanna, I'm glad you're doing so great at your new job." says Ashley with a smile.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Hanna.

"Since you've been so good lately, I've decided to buy you that new pink sportscar you want so much." says Ashley.

"Awww! Thank you sooo much!" says a happy Hanna as she give her mom a hug.

"No problem, sweetie." says Ashley.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

The next day.

"Paige, can I sleep over tonight?" says Hanna.

"Sure you can." says Paige. "Like dad used to say to his friends, my couch is your couch."

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I assume you'll eat dinner here too. I'm gonna make my famous fish-pie." says Paige.

"Of course. I'd be stupid if not." says Hanna.

"Nice. You can watch TV or something while I get started with dinner." says Paige.

"Awesome. You have a free porn-channel, right...?" says Hanna.

"Porn? No! There's an anime-channel though. 12-G." says Paige.

"Anime? That's cute too." says Hanna.

Hanna grab the remote and flip ahead to channel 12-G, Anime Network.

"Sailor Moon? Yummy!" says Hanna when she sees that Sailor Moon is on.

"Didn't know you love Sailor Moon...cool." says Paige. "I was a huge fan of that when I was little."

"I also love Maria the Virgin Witch." says Hanna.

"Never heard of that." says Paige.

"Well, it's awesome. I have it on DVD, we can watch it sometimes if you want." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Maybe..." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Hanna as she giggle a bit. "Maybe."

"If we feel like it." says Paige with a tiny cute laugh.

50 minutes later.

"Han, dinner's ready." says Paige.

"Awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna enter the kitchen and smile when she sees the amazing dinner that Paige has made for them.

They sit down and start to eat.

"How does it taste?" says Paige.

"It taste very good." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you like it." says Paige.

"You have awesome cooking-skills." says Hanna. "You're better than...what's his name? Uh...Gordon Ramsay."

"Thanks, but I'm not even close to being that good." says Paige. "Swimming is my talent, not cooking. I can just make this pie or some basic pasta stuff and that type of thing."

"I still think you're amazing." says Hanna.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

4 weeks later.

"Hanna, something's waiting for you outside." says Ashley.

Hanna run out and sees her new pink car.

"OMG, my new car! Yay!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Yes. Here's the keys." says Ashley with a smile as she hands Hanna the keys to the new car.

"Thanks so much, mommy!" says Hanna, still very happy.

"You're welcome." says Ashley.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna pull out her phone, take a picture of her new car and post the picture on snapchat so Aria, Alison, Spencer, Emily and Paige can see it.

"Awwww!" says Hanna.

4 hours later.

"Cool new car you have, Hanna." says Paige.

"Yeah, mom bought it for me." says Hanna. "It's totally awesome."

"It really is." says Paige.

"Found a new girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"No, but I haven't searched too much lately." says Paige.

"Okay. I met this cool gay girl at work a few days ago. Her name's Annabelle and I think she'd be good for you." says Hanna.

"Thanks, but I prefer to pick my own girl." says Paige.

"Just wanted to help." says Hanna with a smile.

"I know." says Paige.

"I hope that I find a man soon that can replace Caleb. I need a strong schlong in my pussy." says Hanna.

"Okay..." says Paige.

"C'mon, sex is natural and so much fun." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." says Paige.

"I thought you enjoyed sex with Emily." says Hanna.

"I did, but I don't really wanna talk about that." says Paige.

"Okay. Sorry. Do you miss Emily?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, sometimes I think about her or dream about her." says Paige. "She's awesome."

"Yeah, Emily is super cool." says Hanna.

"She truly is." says Paige.

"Emily was always so awesome, even back when she was shy and insecure." says Hanna.

"Alison is lucky to be Emily's girlfriend." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Emily is so sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah, she is." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Paige, do you wanna follow me to Rosewood this weekend...? I'm going there to see Aria." says Hanna.

"Sure, that would be nice." says Paige.

"Awesome! Our flight leaves Miami 5 in the morning on Friday." says Hanna.

"Sweet. See ya there, Hanna-Boo." says Paige.

"Oh yeah! You will, girl." says Hanna with a sexy wink.

On Friday morning.

Hanna and Paige sit next to each other on a plane on the way to Rosewood.

"It's gonna be so fucking cool to get back to Rosewood." says Hanna. "I can barely wait. Totally cute! This will be amazing."

 **The End.**


End file.
